Fairly Loud Parent
by DoctorEd17
Summary: Sometime after the events of A Fairly Odd Summer. Timmy ends up in the Loud Universe and becomes Lincoln's Fairy Godparent. Rated "T" to be safe. Please Review!
1. I'm a Fairy

**I do not own The Fairly Oddparents or the Loud House. Takes place after the Fairly Odd Summer and during No Such Luck.**

**This story is just a test to see if I can make a Fairly Oddparents/Loud House Crossover. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**_WARNING:_ This Chapter is considered sad so if you have major emotional issues I would suggest reading something else. But I wont stop you...**

...

The Fairly Loud Parent

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: I'm a Fairy

...

We go to a town called Royal Woods where in the forest we see a small creature floating around the area.

He looked like a human. Except he is roughly half the size of a baby's head. He is wearing a pink t-shirt and hat with blue pants and shoes. On top of the hat was a crown and he is holding a black stick with a yellow star in one end. On his back are wings. He has blue eyes, brown hair and slightly pale skin.

_**Timmy's POV (Mostly his thoughts):**_

_Hey, there! It's me, Timmy Turner! You're probably wondering why I am flying around in the woods?_

_Well, after the events that turned me into a fairy, things between me and Tootie kind of snowballed. And by snowballed I mean Jorgan Von Strangle erased everyone's memories of me. I don't blame him. He was ordered by the Fairy Counsel to do so due to my new status._

_I was depressed for the next year. After a while, I was at rock bottom. I couldn't die from aging as a fairy. So I desided to do the next best thing..._

_I decided to throw myself into a black hole._

_But not just any black hole. I threw myself into a black hole that was rumored to be able to destroy anything... Even a Fairy._

_They called it... The Hopelessness._

_So I went to the Hopelessness. When I arrived I was having second thoughts when Jorgen arrived and ordered me to go back to Fairy World as they were about to seal the black hole for good._

_That's when I made my decision. I jumped into the black hole..._

_But fate must've had other plans for me..._

_For when I awoke. I found myself in a forest._

_After flying around for a while. I discovered that..._

_A. I'm in another Universe._

_B. There's no Fairies, Fairy World or any other magical creatures._

_C. This universe does have some sort of mystical power that allows me limited magic. (Flight, Shape shifting and limited wish granting)_

_D. I arrived in the year 1019 AD._

_So I made a home here and for a thousand years, I watched the humans in the area form and evolve. I interacted a little with them. Not as a Fairy Godparent. Just enough to get food and stuff I needed. I try not to interfere. Thanks to magic I was able to make myself at home._

_And no one ever knew I was there._

_But I did wanted to interact with them. But I knew humanity wouldn't accept me._

_Or so I thought..._

**3rd POV...**

We see Timmy flying in the woods. He was on his way home from a baseball game. He thought that girl on the losing team was being crazy for blaming her brother for losing despite the fact that he didn't even want to go in the first place.

His mind was wondering so he didn't noticed a certain white hair kid until he bumped into the back of his head.

Timmy was quick enough to hide in a bush before the kid looked for the source of the bump.

Timmy peeked out and saw it was the kid from earlier. He looked sad.

After a "POOF!" Timmy exited the bushes in his 24 year old human form.

"Hey Kid!" Timmy said, "You OK?"

He looked at Timmy before he said, "You wouldn't be interested."

Timmy then said, "I saw you at the baseball game today. I think you're sister's crazy for blaming you for losing the game. She should be blaming herself."

He stopped at that sentience. He turned around and asked, "What?"

"What I witness wasn't bad luck. That was Karma. She made you go to the game so she lost." Timmy said

He then sat on a log and asked, "So... Are you all right?"

"My family left me behind because she said I was bad luck. And they believed her!" The boy said as he slowly walked over to Timmy

"If she's that big of a sore loser. She doesn't deserve to win any game." Timmy said

He then held out his hand and said, "My name is Timmy Turner."

The kid took his, shook it and and said, "Lincoln Loud. It's nice to meet you."

"If she's bugging you again..." Timmy said as he handed Lincoln a business card

Lincoln looked at the card and saw it only had a picture of a yellow five pointed star on it.

...

About a week later, we see Lincoln was outside the house wearing a mascot suit.

His family was at the beach without him as they took their superstition too far. They locked Lincoln out of the house and wont let him near them without wearing the suit.

He was in the backyard getting out of the suit when he felt something in his pants. He pulled out the business card Timmy gave him.

"Oh. I forgot that was there." Lincoln said

He looked at card and noticed there was no address or phone number.

"How am I suppose to use this?" Lincoln asked confused as he looked at the card

"Hey, Lincoln!" Timmy said

Lincoln scream for a second as he turned around to see Timmy behind him sitting on the stairs.

"Timmy? How...?" Lincoln was about to ask

"What happened?" Timmy asked

Lincoln then explained that their superstition gotten so bad that their parents have believed it and that the squreal suit cancels out the bad luck.

Timmy gotten angrier as he listened. When Lincoln was done, Timmy said, "Well, you know what? It's their lost. How about you wash up and I'll treat you to some ice cream?"

...

We go to the backyard a while later where we see a now cleaned up Lincoln and Timmy each eating a sundae Timmy secretly poofed up.

"Thanks Timmy! After that week, I needed somthing like this." Lincoln said as he ate his sundae

"No problem, Pal! I just wished I could do more for you." Timmy said

_"Of all the kids who needs a fairy god parent... Lincoln is definitely one of them." _ Timmy thought

Timmy then remembered the good times with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof before he became a fairy. He was miserable, but they helped him through his childhood and more.

He then remembered Da Rules state a god child can't expose his faries. But there's nothing in there that says he can't expose himself as a fairy and he has no godchild.

_"And besides... Jorgen's not here! In this world or this universe!" _Timmy thought mischievous

"Lincoln, I know you had a crummy week and I think I might be able to make it up to you." Timmy said

"How?" Lincoln asked

"First though... can you keep a secret?" Timmy asked

"Let me guess, you're a criminal." Lincoln said

"Actually... no. I am... _(Sighs) _I'm a fairy." Timmy admitted

Lincoln stared at Timmy for a few seconds before laughing.

After a minute, he stopped and said, "Oh... You're serious?!"

Timmy just reponded by pulling out his wand and after a "POOF!" he changed back to his fairy form.

Lincoln stared at Timmy's fairy form before asking, "You're really a fairy?!"

"Yeah." Timmy said

"That's so... Cool!" Lincoln said

"Yeah... I guess it is." Timmy said

"You're a magical creature! That's not something you see everyday!" Lincoln said, "So how can you help?"

"Well, I am able to grant wishes." Timmy said

"Is it a three wishes thing?" Lincoln asked

"I'm not a genie. In exchange for keeping me a secret, I will grant you your every wish. If I can." Timmy said

"If you can?" Lincoln asked

"I'm from another universe. I only have enough magic to grant limited wishes. Like a cookie or a comic book. I can't grant big wishes like to freeze time or make it rain rapid dingos." Timmy said, "And... there are Da Rules."

"Da Rules?" Lincoln asked

"It's a rule book." Timmy said as he Poofed up said rule book, "It limits what kind of wishes I can grant. I can ignore a few of them because I'm in another universe with no other magical creatures. But the rest I will enforce."

"What are the rules?" Lincoln asks

"For example. No wishing for money or precious metals. You can't use magic to cheat. No wishing everyday is Christmas. Breakfast wishes are from Midnight to 10:30 AM each day. Local time. I can't use magic to kill, wound or anyting lethal directly although indirectly works fine and you can't wish to steal." Timmy said as he read some of the rules, "And that is just the tip of the iceburg."

Lincoln stared at Timmy for a few seconds before saying, "Wow! That is a lot of rules."

"Tell me about it!" Timmy said

We then see Vanzilla park in thr driveway.

Lincoln and Timmy noticed and Lincoln whispered, _"Hide!"_

Timmy quickly disguised himself as a blue squirrel with a pink cap on the tree.

We then see Lynn Sr, and Rita enter the backyard through the back door.

They looked at Lincoln and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! You're OK!" Rita said

"Of course I'm OK, Mom. Why wouldn't I?" Lincoln asked

"While we were at the beach a man walked over to me and asked a very weird question. He asked if i would trade the life of a kid for good luck." Lynn Sr. said

"He said no and he asked, Are you sure?" Rita said

"He then told us he saw what happened between you and Jr. And what happened the past week and he asked, "What kind of parents would trade the life of their own son for good luck?" Lynn Sr. said

"At those words, we realized our mistake and we came back here to check on you." Rita said

"I'm alright, Mom and Dad." Lincoln said

"We're so sorry." Rita said as she and Lynn Sr. hugged him

We then see all 10 sisters enter the back yard and Lynn Jr. said, "Mom! Dad! What are you doing?!"

Rita took Lily from Lori and she said, "Lynn Loud Jr! You are grounded from doing sports for the _whole _summer!"

"What?! What did I do?!" Lynn Jr asked

"You got us to think Lincoln was bad luck and you could've killed him!" Lynn Sr. said

"How?!" Lynn Jr asked

"Heatstroke from the suit you made him wear, suicide from our mistreatment and more..." Lisa said

"And the rest of you except Lincoln and Lily are grounded for a week!" Rita said

"Aw!" The Loud sisters except Lynn Jr and Lily groaned

_**Later that night...**_

We go to Lincoln's room where we see Lincoln in there about to head to bed.

He looked at the 4th wall and said, "This has been quite a day! My parents realized their errors, because some guy told them... I wonder who that guy was?"

We see Timmy poofed into the room and said, "Who do you think?"

"It was you?" Lincoln asked

"Who else?" Timmy asked

"Thanks Timmy! I owe you!" Lincoln said as he hugged Timmy

"Shucks. It was nothing. Besides, I wanted you in a better state before making your first wish." Timmy said

"Anyway... Where do you live?" Lincoln asked

Timmy pointed at what looked like a small house made out of popsicles sticks on Lincoln's desk.

"I built it back in the 70s and preserved it with my magic since." Timmy explained as Lincoln looked at the house

"Is it more comfortable than it looks?" Lincoln asked

"Yes." Timmy said

"Well, good night, Timmy!" Lincoln said as he turned off the lights

...

**Before you review...**

**The 24 year old human Timmy Turner is the one played by Drake Bell in the Live Action Trilogy.**


	2. Settling In

_**Chapter 2: Settling in...**_

...

We go to the Loud House where we see the sun is rising.

...

Inside the Kitchen, we see Lincoln eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast and getting to know Timmy who was floating in front of him.

"So you're from another universe?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah... In my universe, some of us were assigned to the most miserable children on Earth to grant their every wish." Timmy said

"That is pretty cool." Lincoln said

"Yeah... It was..." Timmy said as he remembered the good times he had when he was still human

Lincoln looked through Da Rules until he came upon a particular one.

"When a godchild loses his Fairies his memories will be wiped and all of traces of their magic will be erased..." Lincoln read

"Except for that..." Timmy said

After being in this universe for a thousand years he had plenty of time to think over some of Da Rules.

They granted wishes to some of the most miserable children on Earth and wiped their memories when they were exposed or the child grows up. Which ever came first.

Timmy acted like a kid until he was 23 years old. Then...

Timmy shook his head and said to Lincoln, "Don't worry. That won't happen to you. That is a rule I am ignoring."

"So Timmy? Were you always a fairy?" Lincoln asked, "Mainly because I heard you talk in your sleep last night..."

Timmy frowned in sorrow and then said, "Lincoln, I like you. I'll be honest. A thousand and one years ago I was human. A fairly godchild."

"I knew it... Because you seamed miserable yourself." Lincoln said

"I had two Fairies from when I was 10. Their names were Cosmo and Wanda..." Timmy said as he poofed up a picture of them to show Lincoln

"They were my family... I was able to keep them for 13 years by acting like a kid. I stayed in the 5th grade and everything. Then on my 23rd birthday. I slowly fell in love with a girl named Tootie. I fought back so I could keep Cosmo and Wanda from being taken away. But they were eventually kidnapped by my teacher and a business man. They were using them to grant their wishes and it was killing them. So to save them, I had to give them up and grow up." Timmy said

"You stayed a kid for 13 years? You must've missed out on a lot in life. Prom, High School diploma, a drivers license and more." Lincoln said

"Well, that stuff means nothing if you are bitter and miserable." Timmy said, "While I should've grown up years ago. I don't regret not doing it."

"Well, with the whole memory wipe thing... I honestly don't blame you." Lincoln said

"...Then after I became a fairy. Jorgen Von Strangle erased of me from my parents, girlfriend, friends and everyone whoever knew me." Timmy said

"Let me guess, sometime after that point you became so depressed that you almost committed suicide." Lincoln said

Timmy blankly stared at him.

"You mentioned throwing yourself in a black hole in your sleep." Lincoln explained

"Well, not almost... You see Fairies are practically immortal..." Timmy said

"Well, that's sad. Eventually you'll want to stop. If I learned anything from a certain TV show, nothing lasts forever." Lincoln said

"You're right... That's why I jumped into that black hole. Immortality isn't what it's cracked up to be." Timmy said

"Timmy, How long have you been in this universe for?" Lincoln asked

"A thousand years starting next Tuesday." Timmy said

"And you never even thought about going back?" Lincoln asked

"I did a few times, but my magic here is limited." Timmy said

"So you can never go back." Lincoln said

"And when I saw you walking in the woods that day... I never shown myself since I came to this universe. I guess I was lonely." Timmy said

"So you wanted to help. Do something with your life." Lincoln said

"Yeah." Timmy said

"Well, I think this Jorgen Von Strangle is a jerk. He maybe enforcing these rules, but..." Lincoln was about to say

"Lincoln!" A voice yelled

Timmy quickly poofed himself into a pink watch with a black screen on Lincoln's left wrist.

We then see Lori enter the room.

"Yes, Lori?" Lincoln asked

"Mom and Dad put me in charge of you and our sisters for the day. So you're going to do what I say or you can leave the house until they come back." Lori said

She turns around to grab a load of laundry and said, "And you can start by doing my..."

When she turns to face Lincoln, she sees Lincoln is now gone.

...

We go outside the house where we see Lincoln is now walking away from the house.

He looks at the Timmy watch where we see a picture of Timmy's head displayed on the screen.

"Dodged a bullet there!" Timmy said

"Tell me about it. So, what do you want to do?" Lincoln asked

"Don't you have any friends you can hang out with?" Timmy asked

"Normally, yes... But Clyde's on a road trip with his dads for the summer, Rusty and Zack are sick and Liam's at a family reunion out of town." Lincoln said

"Well, good thing I came along!" Timmy said before he poofed into his 24 year old human self

"No offence but... Can you poof yourself to look a little younger?" Lincoln asked

Timmy just raised his wand and after another Poof he is now 8 years younger. A 16 year old teen.

"How's this?" Timmy asked, "I might be able to pass as your older brother."

"Better..." Lincoln said before asking, "Are you really going to wear that?"

He's referring to Timmy's pink shirt and hat.

"Yes..." Timmy said

"OK... So want to hit the Arcade?" Lincoln asked as he held up ten dollars

...

We go to an Arcade where we see Lincoln and Timmy playing a Ace Savvy game.

"I can't believe you've been here for a thousand years and you never even heard of Ace Savvy!" Lincoln said

"Oh, I have... Just never read the comics." Timmy explained

"That makes more sense..." Lincoln said

"I'm more of a Crimson Chin..." Timmy said

Lincoln was about to ask when Timmy explained, "Comic book superhero from _my_ universe."

"Ah!" Lincoln said as they continued to play the game

...

We go to Flips Food and Fuel where we see Lincoln and Timmy each enjoying a Flippee.

"These are really good!" Timmy said

"Told ya!" Lincoln said

...

We go to the park where we see Lincoln and Timmy walking down a sidewalk. At the same time they were exchanging stories.

Timmy just told Lincoln about Vicky.

"Wow! She makes Lori look tame! I hope there isn't anyone like her in this universe!" Lincoln said

"There isn't... I've been around the world and never met anyone like her... Thank goodness." Timmy said

They both shivered at the thought.

In another scene Lincoln told Timmy about the time refused to do his chores.

"...and you still don't get paid for doing them? Not even an allowance? Even I got one! Although it was very measly." Timmy said

"Good thing you can't poof up money! Other wise, if my sisters found out about you..." Lincoln said

"Now that would be a tragic!" Timmy agreed

We now see them walking back to the Loud House.

"You know... This is one of my favorite days. Doing all this with you." Lincoln said

"Thanks, you know one time I wished for an older brother. It didn't work out. Now being the older brother... That is way better. Lincoln, you are a good person. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise." Timmy said

"Thanks..." Lincoln said

They noticed they were back at the house.

Before Timmy or Lincoln could do anything, the front door opened and Lynn Jr. exited the house.

"Hey, Stinkoln! Ready for some sparing?" Lynn Jr. asked

"After what you did... No." Lincoln said

Lynn Jr. grabbed a baseball bat and said, "Care to repeat that?"

"Look! He said no! And after everything you did... You should be lucky he's even talking to you!" Timmy said

"Who do you think you are?!" Lynn Jr. asked

"Who do you think?" Timmy said

Lynn Jr. looked at Timmy for a few seconds before she said, "You're the guy who convinced Mom and Dad that Stinkoln wasn't bad luck back at the beach."

"Because he's not! I've seen the game that day. I didn't see bad luck. I saw a sore loser who thinks she better then everyone!" Timmy said

"But he..." Lynn Jr. said

"To be fair... You made him go to that game and that wasn't bad luck... Some people would call that Karma." Timmy said

Timmy then said, "Call me if she gives you any more trouble..." to Lincoln before he walked away.

After he was gone Lynn Jr was awkwardly frozen. Lincoln noticed that Mom, Dad and the rest of the Loud sisters were at the doorway.

Leni then broke the silence by asking, "Who's that cute guy?"

...

We go to Lincoln's room a while later where we see Timmy in his fairy form and Lincoln painting the outside of his popsicle stick house.

"Thanks for helping me out with, Lynn." Lincoln said

"No problem. It's the least I could do." Timmy said

We then hear knocking on the door and Timmy immediately poofed out of sight.

"It's opened." Lincoln said

We see Lisa enter the room.

"Hey Lisa. How may I help you?" Lincoln asked

"Greetings Brother unit. I was going through the government database on the guy who stood up for you... And I couldn't find anything on your friend. No Birth Certificate, No Social Security Number, Not even a picture." Lisa said

"So?" Lincoln asked nervously

"I just wanted to let you know. This guy could be an Illegal immigrant and/or a terrorist." Lisa said

"Believe me... He's not." Lincoln said

"I better tell our parental units about this." Lisa said

Before she could leave...

"Lisa, wait!" Lincoln said sighing, "You can't tell Mom, Dad or anyone about this."

"Why not? I know you like the guy, but do you really know him well enough to call him a friend?" Lisa asked

"_(Sighs) _I know I'm going to regret this... Timmy, you might want to come out." Lincoln said

Before Lisa could even say anything we see Timmy poof into the room in his 16 year old human form, much to Lisa's surprise.

"Sweet Einstein! How did he do that?!" Lisa said

"You're not going to believe this... I didn't either... at first." Lincoln said

"Believe what?" Lisa asked

"I'm a fairy." Timmy said

Lisa stared at the two for a few seconds before she laughed hysterically.

After a minute or three she claimed herself down and said, "A Fairy?! You mean a small flying humanoid with "Magic"?" Lisa air quoted the word magic

"Yep." Lincoln and Timmy said in unison

"Oh, sweet naive Lincoln... How can you honestly think...?" Lisa was interrupted by Timmy poofing back to his fairy form

"I really am a fairy..." Timmy said

Lisa fainted...

...

We see Lisa wake up later in her room where she sees Lincoln looking over her.

"You OK, Lisa?" Lincoln asked

"Lincoln... I had a dream that you showed me a..." Lisa stopped in mid sentence upon seeing Timmy floating over her, "...Fairy."

"Hi... Lisa. Please don't cut me up!" Timmy begged

Lincoln and Timmy spent the next hour explaining to Lisa about Timmy.

"You are a fairy from another universe..." Lisa said

"Yep." Timmy said

"And you've been here for a thousand years..." Lisa said

"Yep." Timmy said

"...and you decided to comfort and help out Lincoln after the whole Baseball Bad Luck fiasco?" Lisa said

"Yep." Lincoln and Timmy said

"Well, I think you were right to keep him a secret Lincoln." Lisa said

"Say what?" Lincoln and Timmy asked in unison

"From what you two have told me, he is very powerful and while his magic is limited. It could still be dangerous in the wrong hands." Lisa said, "I'll be honored and glad to keep your secret."

"Thanks." Lincoln said

"Although I would like to see your wand real quick, Mr. Turner." Lisa said

"Please, call me Timmy. Mr. Turner is my dad." Timmy said, "Also... why do you need to see my wand?"

"From what you told me it's absorbing something from this universe that's allowing you to grant limited wishes. I just want to scan the wand." Lisa said

Then without waiting for an answer she entered the closet and exited it a few seconds later with what looks like a bar code reader with a PDA attached to it via a cable.

Then she pointed the reader at the wand and a red light emitted from it and after a few seconds of scanning Timmy's wand the reader turned off and Lisa said, "OK. That'll do. Thanks."

"That's it?" Lincoln and Timmy asked in unison

"Yep... _(Looks at PDA) _And wow! This is incredible!" Lisa said before asking Timmy, "Where do you normally get your magic?"

"It emits from a big wand in Fairy world which powers my and the other fairies wands." Timmy said, "Why?"

"Well, According to my readings your wand is absorbing a type of energy similar to the one this Big Wand produces." Lisa said, "It's giving you unlimited power, but..."

"Limited choices in my magic. I found that out on day one. This wand is out of range from fairy world." Timmy said

"Yes, It is... I will keep the secret, brother unit." Lisa said

"Thanks Lisa!" Timmy and Lincoln said

"You're welcome." Lisa said smiling


End file.
